Freedom at Last!
by iiSn0wFlak3
Summary: Keiko learns to adapt to the enviroment when she is sent hurtling to Gakuen Academy. While being a bodyguard and friend for Mikan, and falling in love with Ruka, she goes nearly crazy. How far will she go to protect the ones she cares about?
1. Chapter 1

**The original story (Gakuen Alice) does not belong to me. I hope you enjoy this! I loved the original manga, so I just _had _to create a fanfic for it :) Please Review **

_Ruka's point of view~_

"Hey Natsume, still missing your girlfriend?" Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme tease.

I send them a warning look, but they ignore it. Natsume just sits in his seat looking very pissed.

"Well, are you gonna answer?" Kitsuneme asks while poking Natsume.

Natsume bolted out of his seat and set fire to Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme's heads.

"Ow!" they both yelp.

"Shut up, idiots." Natsume growls.

"O-okay st-students, l-let's quiet d-down now..." Fukutan says quietly.

It only takes one glare from Natsume to have him cowering in fear and hiding under the desk.

"Hey Natsume, let's sit down." I suggest quietly.

"Fine." he says and sits down.

"Hi, Natsume" Sumire says happily.

"Hm." Natsume replies.

"Okay, fine. Have you heard the rumors about the new student though? It's said that she will be in the Dangerous Ability, though no one knows what her Alice is." Sumire informs us.

For some reason, Natsume sits up straighter and opens up his eyes more, but no one notices but me.

"I know." Natsume says.

"You do?" we all ask.

"Yeah, I was assigned to a mission with her yesterday." Natsume says nonchalantly.

"What's her Alice?" Sumire asks excitedly.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Now stop pestering me, _Perm." _Natsume replies.

"No need to be so mean, Natsume." I say.

Natsume just sighs and slouches down again. All of a sudden, the door bursts open, and Narumi-sensei walks in, half dragging a girl with what looks like an Alice mask.

"Okay class, this is our new student, Keiko Miyazaki." Narumi-sensei introduces.

"Hi. Pleased to meet you." Keiko says in a barely audible voice.

Narumi-sensei comes over to Natsume and whispers something in his ear.

"What was that about, Natsume?" I whisper.

He doesn't say anything, and just shrugs my question off.

_Natsume's point of view~_

"Watch out for Keiko for me." Narumi-sensei whispers in my ear.

Ruka asks me what it was about, but I ignore his question. There's no need for anyone else to know about Keiko's painful past. Keiko walks over to the empty seat beside mine, Mikan's old seat. I don't tell her anything about it and let her sit there. Ruka gapes at me. I hadn't ever let anyone else sit there but Mikan.

"_Dammit, don't cry" _a voice in the back of my mind instructs me.

I hadn't _ever_ cried since Mom died. I try and say something to Keiko, but it doesn't work. The only strangled words that come out are, "Mikan..."

_Sumire's point of view~_

How dare she? How could that Keiko girl sit in Mikan's seat, right next to Natsume? I can't believe Natsume isn't doing anything about this! ? Ugh! What gives _her_ the right to sit next to him and not me? So unfair! Baka Natsume.

_Back to Ruka's point of view~_

I glance at the new girl, Keiko from behind of Natsume. I wonder what her face really looks like. Since she is wearing a full alice mask, like Natsume's old one, I can't see her face properly. Narumi-sensei leaves the class again. Apparently, he has some work to do. Fukutan tries unsuccessfully to persuade Sensei to stay, and looks devastated and on the verge of tears. Geez, he must really hate this class.

Natsume walks out of the classroom and tells me that he is going to the bathroom. Since I have nothing else to do, I try and picture what Keiko looks like, when she catches me staring. For some reason, she quickly looks away, and she hides her face in a book. Is it just me, or was she blushing? Finally, 5 minutes later, the class goes out of control. Sure that he can't do anything, Fukutan hides under his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ruka's point of view~_

"Hey, what's your Alice, girl?" a group of students ask roughly.

"I-I can't tell you..." Keiko whispers, looking very anxious.

"Come on, please just tell us!" they plead.

"No, please don't..." Keiko says, only raising her voice slightly.

"Okay, then we'll make you show us!" a student says.

All of a sudden, Keiko's mask flies off her face and into a student's hand. Telekinesis! I finally get to see her face and I blushed. She looked beautiful- in a nerdy way. She had a fair complexion and rosy cheeks. Her hair was soft and black, flowing down her shoulders. Her glasses are perched neatly on the bridge of her nose.

"No! Please give it back!" Keiko yelled, looking deathly frightened.

"Then show us your Alice!" the students yell.

"Guys, give her the mask back" I say, remembering the rumour about her being a Dangerous Ability Type.

They refuse and Keiko tries to snatch it back. Keiko looks like she's on the verge of tears.

"Please... I don't want to-" she begs, cutting herself off for some reason at the end.

"Want to what? Hurt me?" the student holding the mask jeers.

"Just give it back!" I yell.

He is still holding the mask when Fukutan peeks out of his desk, looking freaked out. Then, out of nowhere, a wind starts blowing, fire erupts on some of their heads, the ground starts shaking, and the whole group of students is suddenly drenched.

"Freak!" a student yells as he tries to put out the fire.

"Yeah! You creep!" another student agrees.

"I-I didn't m-mean to..." Keiko says before one of the girls slap her.

Tears fill up to the brim of her eyes as she snatches the mask and starts for the door. Then, she slams into Narumi-sensei and Natsume as they head into the door.

"What's wron- oh." Narumi-sensei says as he enters the room.

I see a flash of emotion sweep over Natsume, but he quickly recovers.

"What the hell were you thinking, Keiko?" Natsume yells at Keiko.

"I-I'm sorry..." she says quickly as she bolts for the doorway.

All of a sudden, a wall of fire appears around Keiko. She turns around, but instead of anger which I had anticipated, her face is full of remorse and pain.

"Why?" Why are you doing this Natsume?" she screams, with wind whipping her hair around her face.

Natsume just looks at her; is it just me, or was that a look of pity.

"Why? Why no just-" she says, faltering at the end.

Natsume and Narumi-sensei look at her questioningly.

"Why not just _kill_ me?" Keiko whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Natsume seems so surprised, that he let the fire flicker out for one second. Unfortunately, that second is just enough for Keiko to escape.


	3. Chapter 3

_Keiko's point of view~_

I try to wipe my tears away as I dash through the halls of the unfamiliar middle school building. I skid outside on a patch of ice, but quickly get up. I see the class looking at me in fear from the window. I also hear someone chasing me, yelling at me to come back, but I don't bother to see who it is. Instead, I manifest a block of earth, jump on it, and speed faster to find somewhere to hide. Finally, the cries for me to stop are drowned out by other sounds. I look behind me and I don't see anyone, so I rush into the nearest building. For a second, I feel strange, like a small wave of electricity flew through me, but I dismiss the though, for around 30 ft later, it stops. I stop for the first time for a rest and look at the building. It was a pretty decent size, enough for a person or two to live in. I walk through the door and find myself in a surprisingly large hall. I clicked my tongue. The academy must have enchanted this place or something too. I walk along the hallway, when suddenly, a teacher comes around the corner. Crap!

"What? A student? You must be the new student. Are you here because Natsume put you up to finding Mikan? How did you get past the barriers?" he says.

"Uh, uh..." I say.

"Well?" By now, he is tapping his foot.

I stay silent, hoping for an escape route.

"Oh wait, you must be the new student, Keiko Miyazaki" he asks, his face completely serious.

"W-who are you? Please d-don't take me away..." I say, trembling.

"Uncle, who are you talking to?" a cheerful, girl's voice asked from inside the room behind me.

"Someone, Mikan. Now please stay in your room." he replies over his shoulder.

"Wait, did you say Mikan?" I ask, concentrating on his words more now.

"Yes, why?" he asks.

"Natsume mumbled something about Mikan. Is she here?" I ask.

"That is classified information" he replies.

"Well then, she's obviously here!" I say.

"Wait, Uncle! Are you talking to a female student? Is it Hotaru?" the girl cries out again.

She must have been listening closely. I wonder who Hotaru is... And why is this Mikan girl stuck here?

"No Mikan, it's not Hotaru. Now quiet down." he says.

"Why is she being held in that room? Why isn't she with the other students?" I say, anger bubbling up slowly.

"Calm down, there are some very good reasons why she is." he replies.

"But why? Is she being caged like an animal, never able to leave?" I yell, unable to control myself.

"Please Keiko, put your mask on before-" he started before he was cut off by my scream of horror.

Things start flying across the hallway and hitting each other. Some of them are even on fire, and the ground starts shaking. Then, the ground fills up with water. Before I realize it, tears start streaming down my face.

"No!" I scream, "I can't stop!"

"Oh no..." the teacher says, and pulls out his phone.

Before he can start it though, the door behind me bursts open and a girl about my age in pigtails who must be Mikan runs towards me. I back away in horror, she could get seriously hurt.

"No! Don't come any closer! I'll accidentally kill you!" I scream as loud as I can.

Mikan continues to run until I get to a wall. She tackles me and we both land on the ground with a thud. That's the last thing I remember before blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Keiko's point of view~_

_The whole room is on fire and the floor is shaking violently. I am sitting on the ground surrounded by my parents._

"_We won't all make it out on time!" Mom screams to Dad._

"_I know what we'll do!" Dad yells back, "Honey, make a small portal so Keiko can escape. It's the only chance she has!"_

"_But then she'll be alone in the hands of the Academy! We can't let that happen!" Mom yells, tears streaking down her face._

"_Just do it, it's better than her burning up along with us. The fire's already out of control. Keiko, go through the portal Mommy made for you." Dad says, trembling._

"_I'm so sorry, sweetie. We can't come with you. I'm so sorry for leaving you." Mom says._

"_No! Mom, Dad! You can't leave!" I say as they each kiss me on forehead._

"_We're sorry honey." They both say quietly as they both push me through the portal. _

_The last thing I see are their bodies being engulfed in the flames..._

"Mom! Dad!" I yell as I bolt up in the bed.

Oh, it's that dream again. I blink away tears and finally realize that there's a group of people standing over me. Narumi-sensei, Natsume, Ruka, Mikan, the guy from before, another girl my age, and another guy who seems to be the girl's brother are with me.

"Are you alright? I wasn't sure if my Nullification Alice would help you at all!" Mikan yelled, almost deafening me.

The girl with the short black hair pulled out some sort of contraption on her hand and it yelled 'BAKA!' which sent Mikan flying across the room.

"I'm sorry for Mikan's behaviour. As you can see, she is very energetic and happy, considering this is the first time she has set foot outside of that prison for a long time." the girl explains, then notices my confused expression, "I'm Hotaru Imai, this is my older brother, Subaru, and this is Kazumi Yukihara, Mikan's uncle and Principal of the HighSchool Division."

They all look at me expectantly for an answer.

"I-I'm sorry for causing you all trouble" I manage to stammer.

"It's okay. Are you alright? Subaru seems to have healed you well." Narumi-sensei replies.

"Yeah, thanks Senpai" I say as I smile warmly at Subaru.

"Well, since stubborn, little Mikan sees that you're in good shape, she should be returning to her residence." Kazumi says.

All of them seem a little sad, so I interject, "B-but why? Why does she have to stay there?"

They all look at each other uncomfortably, avoiding me eyes. They seem to be using telepathy to talk.

Narumi-sensei glances at Natsume, and he nods.

"Okay, so it is okay to tell you, according to your past." Kazumi says, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Actually, we can just use this to copy Mikan's memories on to Keiko." Hotaru says as she pulls out two sets of what look like cat earmuffs.

I must have a confused look on my face, so Ruka-pyon explains, "Hotaru has the Invention Alice. Since we're talking about this, my Alice is the Animal Pheremone Alice, Narumi-sensei has the Pheremone Alice, Subaru-senpai has the Healing Alice, Kazumi-senpai has the Longetivity and Detection Alice, Mikan has the Nullification, Stealing, and Insertion Alice, and you should already know Natsume's"

"Fire" I say, "Right?"

"Yeah." he replies,

"How about we also transfer some of Keiko's memories to each of us as well?" Narumi-sensei suggests.

I blush and say, "Alright."

Hotaru put the earmuff-looking things on our heads, and she took out a remote control. I notice that Mikan squeezes Natsume's hand reassuringly. Ah, they must be dating. I've always had the knack for successfully being able to read others' body language. I close my eyes as the memories flash through my head like a photo album. All of a sudden, it slows down, and comes to Mikan's memories. Then, we all black out except Hotaru.

"Uhhhh" I groan as I sit up off the floor."Hotaru?"

When I everything comes into focus, I once again realize everyone is up before me. I wonder why I always seem to be the last one up.

"Hey Keiko, are you okay? You've woken up 15 minutes after everyone..." Narumi-sensei asks with a concerned face.

"Um, yeah, I'm alright" I say.

Then, right when I thought it was okay for me to get up, a flash of memories run through my head again.

"Whoa, wait! Mikan? Elementary School Principal? Alice stones? Proposal fiance thingie? Eh?" I ask really fast.

Everyone nods their heads, but Natsume and Mikan turn a bit red at the mention of proposal and fiance.

"So, do you know everything now?" Ruka asks.

"Erm, yes." I reply.

It's true. I now know every detail about their lives and past. It's kind of scary if you think about it more.

"So, can you clear up a few things about your past?" Kazumi asks.

"Sure." I quickly reply.

"What exactly happened to your parents?" he asks, a little too straight-forwardly.

I will myself not to cry; I cry too much sometimes, and say "Oh, um this one day when I was 10 years old, this strange man came to our home. I remember him being from some 'Z corporation' or something. Then, h-he started a fire when my parents didn't tell him something. He tried to put it out after, but by then, the fire was completely out of control. I only remember jumping at him and him collapsing or something; the fire somehow strangely making a circle around my parents and I; some water falling, but not helping put out the fire; and that memory of me falling through the portal that took me here."

_Mikan's point of view~_

All of a sudden, Kazumi gets up off his seat.

"Let's go Mikan." he says firmly.

I say good-bye to everyone and stand up to go. All of a sudden, Keiko sits up too.

"Wait Mikan, Kazumi-sensei."she says.

"What is it Keiko?" he asks.

"Please let her stay." she pleads, "I'll bet that she has always wanted to go live a normal-ish life with everyone."

"No," Kazumi says firmly, "you know exactly why I can't allow it. It's too dangerous with the Elementary Principal still strong."

My face falls, but she says "I will protect her at all times. I take a bet that Natsume would too, but I am a girl just like her. I can follow her in the bathroom, even if it sounds weird. I don't care if I get ranked down from a Special to a One-Star, just to protect her. I _will _protect her with my life."

Kazumi and Natsume look at her in bewilderment.

"How can you protect her? I just can't imagine it." they say.

"Oh yeah, and I'm a level 3 black belt in case you wanted to know." Keiko says.

They look utterly confused so she explains, "My dad owned a dojo and he trained me himself so I could protect myself."

Kazumi is still pondering on the subject. Everyone, especially me, look at him in anticipation.

He sighs and says, "Okay, fine. I'll arrange for Mikan to move up to a Special rank, and for you to share the same classes and everything."

Everyone cheers, and even Hotaru and Subaru smile. I rushe up to Keiko and give her a huge hug. I am finally allowed freedom!


	5. Chapter 5

_Mikan's point of view~_  
>Right now, I'm hanging out with Natsume, Ruka, and Keiko at the New Years' Festival. Keiko looks so cute in her kimono! It's been almost 3 months since I left my so-called 'prison'. The only problem is that Keiko looks like she's the only one not having any fun. Even Natsume is smiling. I guess Keiko is too busy looking for danger around me. All of a sudden, Keiko launches herself towards me and pushes me to the ground. She uses her body to protect mine. A split second later, a gun-shot is heard and a bullet grazes Keiko's shoulder.<br>"S&%#" Keiko mutters as she grabs my hand and starts to run.  
>"Keiko! Are you alright?" I yell into her ear as I speed up to catch up with her.<br>I look back and see that Natsume and Ruka have started running up to us too. We all stop in an alley to re-group. I finally notice that Keiko is tearing the bottom hem of her kimono off and wrapping up her arm.  
>"Keiko!" I yell as Natsume covers my mouth.<br>"Idiot, do you have a death wish?" he half whispered into my ear.  
>"Hey Natsume, is the coast clear?" Keiko whispers.<br>"Yeah" he replies.  
>We all sneak out of the alley with Keiko leading and Natsume taking up the front. I wonder why all the teachers haven't come running out yet. All of a sudden, Keiko yells at us to get back, but she is too late. The ground underneath us opens up and swallows us whole.<p>

_Keiko's point of view~_  
>I warn the group a split second too late as we are sent plunging downwards into the pitch black darkness. I can hear Mikan screaming, so I reach over, pull her on top of me, and create a bubble of air around all of us just before we hit the ground. The air bubble has us float down softly to the ground and emits a small 'pop' as we touch the ground. Mikan climbs off of me, and we all get up.<p>

_Natsume's point of view~_  
>I see Keiko's face whiten as, from out of nowhere, a spotlight focuses on a badly beaten up, and chained up couple.<br>"Mom? Dad? Is it really you?" Keiko asks in a hoarse voice.  
>Wait, aren't her parents dead? The couple only manages to raise their heads and say, "Leave this place! You'll all die if you don't leave! Go!"<br>Keiko starts to run towards her parents, when a dark figure appears behind the woman and raises a knife to her throat. Keiko looks on in horror as the figure revealed their face. The elementary school principal!

_Keiko's point of view~_  
>"Hello, <strong>Keiko<strong>." the ESP said, smiling evilly.  
>"No..." I manage to get out.<br>"You want your parents back? Let's strike a deal." he said.  
>"I'm listening." I say quietly.<br>"How about you hand over sweet little Mikan and I'll give you your parents back?" he asks as we all stare at him in horror.


	6. Chapter 6

_Mikan'_s point of view~  
>All of us stare at Keiko, unable to say anything. She looks frozen in time, except for the fact that tears are welling in her eyes. She glances at me and her parents. Half of me wants to scream at her not to do it, but the rest of me wants to tell her to accept. She finally manages to say something.<br>"I'm sorry Mom, sorry Dad." she whispers to them.  
>They somehow finally manage to smile as the ESP looks at Keiko with a venomous glare.<br>"I-I cannot hand over Mikan. Kill my parents if you really wish to. Mikan is my job to protect. I will never hand her over to you, even if it costs my life." Keiko says as she glares with a look twice as deadly right back at the ESP.  
>Geez, if only looks could kill...<br>Natsume covers my eyes as the ESP raises his knife and slashes it through Keiko's parents' necks. Keiko is using all her will just not to cry as Sakurano finally teleports into the room.  
>"It took you long enough!" Natsume yells as Sakurano teleports us back to the academy.<br>We all tumble into our homeroom and everyone crowds around us. We are swamped with 'Are you okay's and 'Oh my gosh, Keiko is hurt!'s. I glance at Keiko who has just witnessed her parents murdered. It's obvious she is trying her best to hold it in. After a few seconds, she collapses into Ruka's arms and sobs uncontrollably into his chest.

_Ruka's point of view~_  
>I'm caught off guard when Keiko collapses in my arms and sobs. She starts screaming bloody murder hysterically; it seems that it is aimed for the elementary school principal. I try and comfort her as the whole class stares. I blush slightly as I tell her to calm down and stop screaming. Then, out of nowhere she screams one last thing and renders unconscious, "F%# you, elementary school principal!"<br>Geez, she has the same bad mouth as Natsume... I never knew... I notice that Natsume smirked a bit when Keiko said that.  
>"Natsume, Mikan, and Ruka, you are to come to the office and explain what happened right away." Narumi-sensei says.<br>"But what about Keiko?" Mikan asks, genuinely worried.  
>"Sakurano will bring her to the infirmary; she'll be alright." he replies.<br>"Okay." she says.

_Mikan's point of view~_  
>Oh my gosh, I'm so worried about Keiko! I am so horrified that the elementary school principal would do something as inhuman as that! It's just not right! I should have gone up there and given him a nice, big punch, right square in the face. Gosh, I never want to see Kei-chan cry like that again! Oooh, wait! I got a good idea to make her happy! I'll tell Natsume later...<p>

_Natsume's point of view~_  
>"Then, well, um, the ESP, er, sliced her parents' throats." Ruka says quickly, finishing the explanation.<br>"Oh dear, do you have any evidence?" Narumi asks us.  
>"No, sorry, we-" Mikan and Ruka start before I cut them off, "Yeah, I recorded it all."<br>"You did?" they all exclaim.  
>I take out my cell phone and show Narumi-sensei the video. He smiles proudly when Keiko defies the ESP, but winces when he sees the murder.<br>"If you don't mind, I'll take this as evidence.  
>"Fine." I reply.<br>"Hey Ruka, you can go ahead and tell the class, I've got something to tell Natsume in private." Mikan says  
>I eye Mikan suspiciously as Ruka runs ahead to the classroom.<br>"You've seen how Keiko is in front of Ruka, right?" she asks me.  
>I reply yes, it's obvious that she has a crush on Ruka. It's the same with Ruka. They both are oblivious to the fact that they both like each other though.<br>"How about we set up a date between them?" Mikan proposes.  
>"No." I say firmly.<br>I'm not about to play matchmaker here. Mikan frowns, but heads off to class without a word.


	7. Chapter 7

_Mikan's point of view_~  
>Dang it, I can't believe Natsume refused! That idiot! Hmmmm... I already know Hotaru won't do it. Who else would? Oh I know who! Nobara-senpai will help! After all, Keiko is the only other girl in the Dangerous Ability section, along with me. We're really good friends. Luckily, we have to go to that class right now. I walk in and start towards Nobara. She is still a little tired from the injury Persona gave her unintentionally.<br>"Hi Nobara-senpaaaaaaiiii!" I yell ecstatically.  
>"Hey Mikan" she says quietly.<br>"What's going on Mikan?" Tsubasa-senpai asks cheerfully.  
>"Wanna help set up Kei-chan and Ruka-pyon?" I ask them.<br>They look at each other mischievously and nod.  
>"I haven't had so much fun in a <em>looong<em> time." Nobara says, smiling.

_Keiko's point of view~_  
>I walk into the bedroom that Mikan and I share and see a letter on my bed. I look questioningly at Mikan who is studying, but she just shrugs. I open up the letter and read through it carefully and this is what it says:<br>_Hey Keiko,_  
><em>I suppose you're wondering why I'm writing this letter opposed to just telling you myself. Well, I guess you could say I'm too chicken to. What I really want to tell you is that I really like you. I was wondering if you would like to go out on Saturday. Please reply soon.<em>  
><em>Yours Truly,<em>  
><em>Ruka<em>  
>Oh. My. Freaking. God. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed crimson red. I just hope that Mikan doesn't notice.<p>

_Mikan's point of view~_  
>Yes, she read it! Haha, I can tell since her face is so red. I'm pretty surprised that Ruka was able to write that letter without dying from embarrassment. It took a <em>long <em>time for us to convince him that Keiko likes him back. I see Keiko's hand tremble as she picks up a pencil and paper to write a reply. She sits down and I rush over to her.  
>"Whatcha writing?" I ask cheerfully.<br>I swear I must have scared the living crap out of her when she whips around in the chair and shoves the letter in one of her desk drawers.  
>"N-nothing." she stammers.<br>I see that her face is still bright red.  
>"Oookay! Whatever you say!" I reply.<br>She rushes right back into writing her reply when I turn around to leave. I rush out the door and run to the homeroom.  
>"What did she say?" Ruka asks frantically.<br>He and his red face are standing right in the doorway waiting for my answer.  
>"Well, I'm completely sure that she'll say yes; her face was as red as a rose" I say, grinning.<br>Ruka smiles faintly just as Keiko walks in. She notices Ruka and turns red as she slips him a letter. Wow, it was so barely noticeable, Ruka barely notices himself. She could seriously make one hell of a ninja! She leaves right away, probably too embarrassed or shy to see his reaction. Ruka quickly reads the reply and sighs in relief. The letter read:  
><em>Hey Ruka,<em>  
><em>I am so happy that you like me back too. I liked you from the moment you stood up for me when they took my mask. Maybe even before. So yes, I'll go out with you on Saturday. Can't wait!<em>  
><em>Sincerely,<em>  
><em>Keiko 3<em>  
>"Awww! She even added a heart!" I say happily.<br>"Shut up..." he replies.  
>He punches me playfully though I can see that he is bubbling over with happiness. Even though he refused to help, I see Natsume smile slightly in the corner of my eye.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_Ruka's point of view~_  
>"No!" I scream as I see Keiko sacrifice her own life to kill the ESP once and for all.<br>Her air bubble settles me down right next to where Natsume and Mikan are staring open-mouthed at the flames. Mikan sobs uncontrollably into Natsume's shoulder, while Natsume himself has a look of pain in his eyes. The teachers with water related alices summon the students with them too to put out the fire. We all rush over after the fire is put out and see the ESP and Keiko's bodies. The ESP looks like he only burned himself in a kitchen, though in reality, he is completely dead. However, when we look at Keiko, she looks completely healthy. Then, we notice that her hand where she is still clutching the ESP's arm is totally charred. There seems to be a black liquid seeping up her arm towards her shoulder.  
>"We have to get her to a hospital, quick! She still has a bit more time!" Narumi-sensei yells, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.<p>

_Natsume's point of view~_  
>We are all sitting outside Keiko's hospital ward. Mikan is crying silently, alternating between mine and Hotaru's shoulders. Narumi-sensei is trying to comfort Ruka who is sitting next to me, touching his lips from time to time, also crying silently. She must have kissed him goodbye. Dammit Keiko, why do you have to be so naive and never caring for yourself? You risked everything you have; now it might be your life! Sh%#, you make everyone worry all the time. All of a sudden, we hear fast beeping in her ward, and then it turns quickly into a long beep.<br>"Keiko!" Mikan screams as doctors rush into the ward.  
>"Her heart stopped, we have little time!" the doctors whisper.<br>Ruka bolts out of his chair and tries to go into the room. Nurses have to hold him back. Oh sh%# Keiko, what have you done now?

_Keiko's point of view~_  
>I open my eyes and look around to see doctors surrounding me. Am I alive? All of a sudden, I realize with a jolt that I'm not in my body. I'm a spirit floating above my body! I thought this only happened in TV shows like the Ghost Whisperer! I whip around to see a bright light. After it stops, I see two figures. My parents!<br>"Mom, Dad!" I yell.  
>"Sweetie, we're sorry, we can't stay very long." they say.<br>"What? I want to come with you! Aren't I dead?"  
>"No, you're in between life and death. You can do either, but I think they need you more right now." they say as they gesture at the group outside.<br>Narumi-sensei, Natsume, Hotaru, Mikan, and finally Ruka are waiting. I feel tears filling up my eyes and I face my parents.  
>"I'm sorry mom, dad, but I guess they really do need me more right now." I tell them.<br>They smile warmly and disappear. Next thing I know, I'm back in my body sitting up, with a group of bewildered doctors surrounding me. A second later, the doctors jump up in joy.  
>"It's a miracle!" they all yell.<br>Ruka and everyone else finally are allowed in, and they all embrace me.  
>"It really <em>is <em>a miracle, isn't it?" I say, and I somehow am brave enough to sneak a kiss on Ruka's face, causing both of us to blush and everyone else to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

_Keiko's point of view~_  
>I groan as I wake up. I lift up my head and feel a sharp pain in my chest. That's probably where they shot me with the electricity. I ignore it and try to use the fire part of my alice. Nothing happens and I realize that they must have put an alice barrier around me. I swear under my breath before remembering the knife I had secretly slipped into my pocket. I wriggle my hands and manage to grab it. I slide it back and forth between the ropes, freeing my feet first, then my hands. I take one look at the camera and dash out, breaking the door down to get out. An alarm starts to sound as I rush down the hallway. I test my alice and realize that it works now. About twenty guards appear in front of me, but I easily shake them off by pulling the air out of them with my alice. I rush past them and whisper a sorry as I dash down the rest of the hallway, breaking plenty of things in the process. I run to the front door, realizing too late that this seems too easy. Right after I run out of the door, I realize that I'm right in front of class B's physical education class.<br>"Keiko!" some of the students yell.  
>I hear barking behind me and see about 5 rottweilers and 20 alice users trailing me. I look frantically at the class and run away from them; I can't have any of my classmates getting hurt on my account. I turn around and see fire around some of the people following me, and Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and Mikan running to me. I see the ESP walking stealthily towards us and realize that it was all a trap. They let me out on purpose to get Mikan to come over, and then they will trap us all.<br>"Mikan! No! Leave, it's a trap!" I scream at them.  
>They pause, uncertain whether to fight or flee.<br>"Natsume, Ruka, get Mikan _far _away from here! Run!" I tell them quickly.  
>Natsume drags a screaming and struggling Mikan away quickly like I said, but Ruka stays behind. His face is contorted in emotional pain as I run over to him.<br>"Go, Ruka! Let me handle him!" I yell at him.  
>He shakes his head and stays there stubbornly.<br>"Remember that I've always liked you if I don't get through this." I say, tears blurring my vision.  
>"No, Keiko..." he starts.<br>With the most courage I can summon, I grab his shoulders and kiss him full on the lips. He is completely startled and turns red. The tears finally spill out as I encase him in a ball of air and send him flying away. I turn around towards the ESP.  
>"Please don't do this..." I whisper.<br>"As if I'd obey someone with the likes of _you." _he says.  
>I start to walk towards him with a light smile on my face.<br>"What the hell do you think you're doing little girl?" he says maliciously.  
>"Returning a favor for a friend." I reply calmly.<br>He laughs and says, "Do you really think you can do something for your precious Mikan?"  
>"Yes" I say and grab the ESP's arm.<br>"What the-" he tries to start, but I know he will never be able to finish his sentence, because I choose that moment to use the illegal Fiend Fire to engulf us both in enchanted flames.


	10. Chapter 10

_Mikan's point of view~_

I am grabbing Natsume and Ruka by the hand while we are all running to the High school Principal's office with Narumi-sensei.  
>"Uncle! Keiko's been kidnapped!" I yell at him.<br>His eyes become wide as he strides over to us.  
>"Then we shall send a group of people who I trust to rescue her." he says.<br>"Wait, but we _have _to come to!" Ruka says.  
>"Absolutely not," Kazumi-sensei replies, "We are not risking all of you for someone who could potentially leak information to the ESP."<br>"Uncle! She's risked her life for us!" I say defiantly.  
>"No means no, Mikan. I'm just protecting you" he replies.<br>All of a sudden, the TV screen in the corner flickers to life and we see footage of the ESP on the screen.  
>"Hello, <em>Mikan.<em>" he says and moves out of the way to reveal an already beaten up Keiko tied to a chair. I can see that instead of looking scared an hurt though, she looks thoroughly pissed.  
>"Let's have a trade. Bring Mikan here and you will get this girl back."<br>"Mikan, I swear, if you come here and get hurt, I'll kill you again when I get out of this place!" she yells into the camera.  
>"Feisty, eh?" the ESP remarks.<br>"Who do you think you're talking about, midget?" she snarls.  
>"Why you little brat... electrocute her!" he spits back.<br>"No, Keiko!" I scream as a man raises his hand.  
>A bolt of electricity shoots out from his hand and shoots straight at Keiko. She tries, but fails not to scream out in pain and her knuckles turn white when she grips the handles of her chair.<br>"Don't come..." she manages to say before blacking out.  
>The ESP laughs and spits on Keiko's face.<br>"That bastard..." Ruka says as we all look at him in surprise.  
>He usually never bad-mouths people.<br>"Like I was saying, if you want this brat back, you'll bring Mikan to me. Bring her to the elementary school courtyard. You will have one week before this Keiko brat will die. Or maybe if we're lucky, she'll die from torture first." the ESP says while smirking.  
>The screen flickers to black and we all look away.<br>"I _have _to go! She'll die if I don't!" I exclaim.  
>"Never. You are more important than her. I'm sure Keiko will find a way out." Kazumi-sensei replies harshly.<br>Tears roll down my cheeks as I storm out of the office. Ruka just looks dazed, so Natsume has to carry him out with Nobara. Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai, the seniors, stay behind and try to argue with the HSP.

_Ruka's point of view~_  
>I'm completely dazed as Natsume and Nobara half carry half drag me out. How can Keiko die? And we can't send Mikan either, since she <em>and <em>Keiko will surely die, because Keiko would never forgive herself. We're basically at a stalemate now. What can we do?  
>"Snap out of it, Ruka." Natsume says.<br>I half do that, and notice that Nobara is trying really hard not to cry. She is biting her lip. I suppose she would be too, considering that Keiko was her first girl friend besides Mikan. We walk into homeroom, and are surrounded with questions. 'Is Keiko really gonna die?' and 'Is Mikan as good as dead too?' filled up most of the questions.  
>"How did you guys know?" I ask.<br>Everyone parted a way for us to see Hotaru holding one of what must be one of her spying devices. She manages to get Mikan to smile for a split second, but then she runs to Hotaru sobbing in her shoulder.  
>"I won't forgive you if you stain my uniform." she says quietly.<br>Mikan's tears slow down, but she is still crying.  
>"Don't cry, Mikan. Always smile. You look uglier when you cry." she says in a surprisingly soothing voice.<br>Mikan stops crying and smiles for a bit. I still don't really understand their friend relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

_Saturday, 4:50 p.m._  
><em>Keiko's point of view~<em>  
>I sit obediently in my chair as Mikan, Nobara-senpai, and some of the other girls from class B apply my makeup and fix up my outfit. I'm wearing a white blouse with big gold buttons, a black skirt that went down to right above my knees, some boots, and a pair of gold hoop earrings.<br>"Are you sure it's okay for me to borrow your earrings, Nobara-senpai?" I ask.  
>"Of course, Keiko. And please remove the '-senpai'." she replies.<br>"Okay, _Nobara" _I say smiling.  
>"I can't believe you're going on <em>date <em>with Ruka, though. I never knew you liked him, even though it's obvious _he _likes you." Anna-chan says.  
>"You two look <em>so <em>cute together!" Mikan says.  
>"Thanks guys" I say, blushing.<br>"Geez Keiko, you can be so shy sometimes! Open up a bit!" Anna-chan says.  
>I just smile warmly as they finish my makeup.<br>"Thanks for doing this guys. You really didn't have to." I say.  
>"Wow Kei-chan, you really <em>are <em>too modest and naive." Mikan remarks.  
>"Oh my gosh, look at the time! I've got to go!" I exclaim as I grab the thin jacket Anna-chan is holding.<br>I'm supposed to meet him at 5:15, but now it's 5:10. I rush out the door and run towards the fountain where we're supposed to meet. I arrive there a minute or two late breathless.  
>"Sorry I'm late!" I say as he sees me.<br>"You look beautiful, Keiko." he says.  
>I blush and say, "Thanks."<p>

_Mikan's point of view~_  
>"Operation Observe Keiko and Ruka is in progress." Mikan says to Nobara smiling.<br>"Why am I even here?" Natsume growls.  
>"We need protection in case of an emergency." Nobara says in her usual quiet manner.<br>Nobara, Natsume, Tsubasa, Misaki, and I are trailing and spying on Keiko and Ruka. We follow them sneakily into a restaurant. We sit down about 2 tables away from them and spy. Nothing very interesting happens and soon, they leave to go to the park. They walk hand in hand, and then they head to a small bridge over a small, running creek.  
>"They look so <em>cute <em>together!" I exclaim before they all shush me.  
>Keiko and Ruka look around them curiously.<br>"Do you want us to get caught idiot?" Natsume whispers.  
>I quiet down and see Ruka and Keiko stop on the bridge to talk. I strain my ears to listen, but they're talking too quietly.<br>"Dammit, I can't hear them..." Tsubasa says, "I wanted to have something to tease him about..."  
>Ah, so that's why he and Misaki came. Tsubasa wants to tease Ruka and Misaki always follows him. Misaki and Tsubasa start bickering (the usual) about some random things, when I see a slight crack in the air behind Keiko. Out of nowhere, some men teleport to the bridge and they grab Keiko by the arms.<br>"Let go of me!" she says as she struggles and tries to break free.  
>"No way in hell!" they snarl back.<br>Keiko spits in one of the men's faces while Ruka tries to get them off of Keiko.  
>"You little bi%$#!" the thug yells as he throws Ruka violently off him.<br>"Ruka!" she screams as he hits the side of the bridge.  
>"We're leaving now brat!" the thugs yell, and they teleport out.<br>I can't believe we just stood there the whole time. We were too shocked to move and help. Natsume finally breaks the silence and runs over to Ruka.  
>"Are you okay?" he yells.<br>Nobara, Misaki, and I are just pale.  
>"Natsume? What? How?" Ruka manages to splutter.<br>"We'll explain once we get you to a doctor, buddy." Tsubasa says.


End file.
